Blind Date
by BlackdragonDM
Summary: After watching to much Blind Date, this is what happens! Slash! :)
1. Flashback

Blind Date  
  
Note: Blind dates, deception, muggle things, and a cool Hermione. ^_^ I don't even like Hermione.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or James Bond, or Different Strokes. :P  
  
____________  
  
"I can't believe you set me up, Hermione." Ron said incredulously. Harry and Hermione grinned from their seats in the common room. It was empty now, classes, naps, extracurricular activities, pranks, etc.  
  
"Come on, you need to tell me! Who is it?" Ron had relunctantly reveled the fact that he was bisexual last year.  
  
"You're going to have to wait and see."Hermione said in a sing song voice. Ron sighed, he was excited about his date, and it was one week from now! Wait a minute, it was the day after his quidditch match. Harry had been pushing them all week to practice their routines.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, last week Draco Malfoy had stopped her in the hall and apologized. She had been so surprised that she dropped her books. Something she rarely did.  
  
~_~_~_Flashback~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Listen, Granger, Um, sorry, Hermione. I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what, Malfoy?" she frowned. She wasn't in the mood for this. Gryffindor had thirty points taken away from them in Potions because of some explosion. Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, and Harry had all denied that they had done it, yet that was were it came from. The four of them had been sent to the Hospital Wing to recover.  
  
"Look, I'm s-sorry about what I've, um, done to you over the past six years."  
  
"What 'choo talkin' Willis?"  
  
"Ok... right...The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ooh, 007?"  
  
"I, uh, huh?"  
  
"Forget abou' id. It's a muggle thing."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"So what do you want, Malfoy?" She demanded impatiently.   
  
"Like I said, I'm sorry about what I've done. And, and I'd like to be fr- friends." Hermione shook her head as if to clear it.  
  
"I'm sorry what did you say? I don't think I heard you correctly."  
  
"Dammit, Granger! You heard me!"  
  
"Ok, so I did. What makes you think I want to be friends."  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to, but could you possibly do a tiny favor before blow me off completely?" Hermione thought about this for a second. Perhaps Malfoy really did want to be friends, or perhaps he wanted to surrender them to his father and the rest of the deatheaters. Maybe she would give him the benefit of the doubt. Actually, she did.  
  
"Oh, alright Malfoy. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Yes! Thank Granger! Thank you! Yes!" Draco jumped up in an excited hop and grinned widely.  
  
"Ok, fine, but calm down!"  
  
"Sorry, Granger."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Right Hermione. Oh yeah, the favor, c-could you,uh, could you maybe set me up on a date uh.." Draco muttered the last word incoherently.  
  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. Who?"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Wait a second. Harry? As in Harry Potter? Woah, you're gay?  
  
"Yes, I'm gay, I thought it was pretty obvious. And yes, Harry Potter. Harry James Potter."  
  
"But what about Pansy?" she asked quickly. The whole knew that they were going out.  
  
"Pansy? I'm not dating her! She's disgusting. She's a simpering, stupid, pathetic excuse for a witch. Hell, for a human." Hermione bit her lip. Should she do it? She always thought that Harry liked Cho. Maybe he was lying. She thought about how Harry always seemed to be distracted in potions.   
  
~Oh my God,~, she thought,~He likes Snape! No! That can't be! Wait, his eyes always seemed to be directed to the left... towards Malfoy. Ooh, he does like Malfoy. That explains the long, sad, sighs after class~  
  
"Alright, Malfoy. I'll help you. Meet me tonight, at 9, in the library so we can plan this out. Harry and Ron, both have Quidditch practice this evening."  
  
~_~_~_~End Flashback~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hermione turned to Ron and smiled yet again. She was going to carry out the plan at the next Quidditch match and she knew exactly who would be willing to help. Dobby.  
  
"Ron, don't worry about it. It's not like they're ugly or anything."  
  
"Well, I still want to know."  
  
"Fine, I'm still not telling and you and Harry need to do your Divination homework. Though, I don't see why you bother remaining in that class. It's useless. Nothing in there is real. It's all made up." Hermioned frowned. She believed what Professor McGonagall said. It was a useless branch of magic, and there was no real point. 


	2. Dobby

Blind Date  
  
Note: Bwahahah! Dobby is here!! Oh yeah, Sorry Ron fans...  
  
Disclaimer: I is not owning Harry Potter Sir!  
  
__  
  
Harry and Ron hunched over their Divination homework, trying to think of some new horrible thing for themselves. Hermione checked to make sure that they weren't paying attention and she slipped out of the common room and headed down to the kitchens.  
  
She tickled the pear and entered. She stopped a passing house elf.  
  
"Have you seen Dobby?"  
  
"Yes Madam. He is back there." The elf squeaked, and continued on his way. Hermione went over to where the elf had indicated.  
  
"Dobby?" The little elf bounced.  
  
"Hermione Granger Madam! Is I being able to help you?"  
  
"Hi Dobby. I was wondering if you would be able to help me do a favor for Harry."  
  
"In anyways, Hermione Granger Madam! What is I doing?"  
  
"Remember how you fixed the bludger to attack Harry? I need you to do that for Ron. I need him to be out of the Quidditch match as soon as possible."  
  
"But whys Madam? Did Sir do something to Harry Potter?"  
  
"No, Dobby. You'll see, it will all come out right in the end. So can you do this?"  
  
"Yes Madam, I is doing it."  
  
"Oh, Thank You, Dobby! Thank you so much! You're a great friend!" Dobby grinned and hugged her.  
  
***  
"Is everything set?" Draco asked nervously. The quidditch match between Ravenclaw was tonight. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, Dobby said he fixed the bludger to attack Ron."  
  
"Not Harry this time?"  
  
"Mmm, No. It will all go fine."  
  
"Good. Thanks again Hermione."  
  
"No prob."  
***  
Hermione and Draco sat two bleachers from each other to make sure that no one suspected anything. The crowd gasped as the bludger started its job. It swooped after the red-headed chaser repeatedly, causing the two new beaters to circle him.  
  
"Go!" He shouted, "I'll handle it!"  
  
"Are you sure?!"  
  
"Yes!" The two beaters dropped down and tackled the other bludger that had just been sent over towards Harry. Ron turned circles and loops and the occasional sharp drop.   
  
A Ravenclaw chaser had accidently dropped the Quaffle because of the normal bludger. The two Gryffindor beaters smirked. Ron saw his chance and took it. He paused to snatch up the Quaffle and the bludger hit him upside the head.   
  
He plummeted to the ground. 


	3. It begins

Blind Date  
  
Note: Poor wittle Ron. Will he be ok? Look! OOCness!! As always! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry potter not mine. Wahhh!!  
  
____  
  
Harry and Hermione leaned over the bed. Ron was coming around.  
  
"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked innocently. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you think?" he demanded. Harry winced.  
  
"Ron, what about your date? Madam Pomfrey said you'd be in here for forty-eight hours."  
  
"Two days? I'm not that bad!" Hermione handed Ron a mirror. "Yeesh. Ok, so maybe I am." Hermione took the mirror and placed it on a table.  
  
~Everything is going perfectly.~ she thought as she smiled.  
  
"Whats with the smile, Hermione? Our friend is hurt...badly."  
  
"Gee thanks." Ron pouted.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking. Harry could take your place, Ron. I'm sure your date would be sad, but I don't think he'd like to be stood up."  
  
"Ah, so it's a boy!" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yep, so how bout it Ron? Think you're willing to let Harry take your place?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Oh man! I'm going to miss the Halloween feast!" Ron sighed and rolled, painfully, over onto his side. Madam Pomfrey came in a second later and shooed the two Gryffindor students away.  
  
  
***  
  
"Well, Hermione?" Hermione shrugged. She didn't think that Draco would really care what Harry was wearing.  
  
"It's not that important. He won't care."  
  
"Good point." Harry put his regular black robes on over his green shirt and blue jeans (flared jeans too! ~_^). "What time am I meeting him and where?"  
  
"Four P.M. at the tavern thing. Whatever the hell they call that place!"  
  
"Ok. Wait, the Three Broomsticks?"   
  
"Yeah that's it!"  
  
***  
  
Harry looked around the Three Broomsticks. Hermione said that he would be at the bar, but he hadn't been there. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Draco Malfoy smiled gently and offered him a bouquet of red roses, sprinkled with baby's breath. Harry gingerly took the flowers.  
  
"I- I, er, Malfoy? What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be meeting Ron's blind date."  
  
"I am Ron's blind date."  
  
"You can't be!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're, er.., well, because you're you!"  
  
"Still waiting for a reason..." Harry sighed.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Draco led him over to a small, secluded table and offered him a drink.  
  
"No thank you." He sighed and sank down into his seat. "I can't believe I'm doing this." 


	4. It Ends

Blind Date  
  
Note: Wow! Four chapters! Ooh could you all possibly read my fic Cold Fire and give me some suggestions? I kinda have writers block on that... ^^' heh.. Ok, Does anyone realize that I REALLY like to write conversations between people? It's just more fun! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaimer all ownership of the beloved Harry.  
  
_____  
  
  
Draco took a sip of his butterbeer. Harry had turned down food, drink, and everything else that he had offered. This was not going as planned. At the moment, Harry was looking rather troubled.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I was just wondering, why did you want to date Ron anyway?"  
  
"I didn't"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I suppose I should tell you, if I am to completely gain your trust. I went to Hermione and asked her to do me a favor. That led to her setting me up with Ron, and her getting Dobby to fix the bludger."  
  
"You both wanted Ron hurt?"  
  
"If there was an easier way, I'd love to hear it. But, nonetheless, it worked, for our goal was to get you to date me. Even if it was just one."  
  
"You hurt Ron because of me? My best friend is hurt, because you couldn't go up to me and ask me out?"  
  
"Well, um, now that it's put like that, I guess so. It was much easier for me, and much more fun for Hermione. To bad Ron couldn't get some enjoyment out of it."  
  
"He probably will. When he finds out, he'll laugh until side splits." Harry smiled.  
  
"Aha! We've made progress! You're smiling."  
  
"I have to admit, you're not such a bad person like this." Harry leaned over the table, giving Draco a quick peck on the cheek. They both blushed. Draco grinned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Things are moving quickly then? Just a quick question. Did you like the flowers?"  
  
"Oh yes, roses are among my favorites." said Harry enthusiastically, a shy smile gracing his lips again.  
  
"Among? What are your others?"  
  
"Hmm, Crysanthmums and..."  
  
"Yes?" Harry flicked his hand.  
  
"Lillies of course!"  
  
"I should have known." Draco smiled sadly. He knew and loved his parents, even if one of them was a deatheater. Harry never had the chance, he grew up with his horrid aunt and uncle. There were times when he pitied Harry. Yet, only rarely because Harry had the love of his godfather, and his friends. He didn't deserve pity. He deserved love.  
  
Madam Rosmerta clicked (highheels) her way over to the small table.  
  
"Hello. Is there anything I can do for you two lovebirds today?"  
  
"Lovebirds? Us? No, we're not..." Harry argued. Draco placed a finger over his lips to shush him.  
  
"Just two butterbeers, Madam Rosmerta. Then we'll see."  
  
"Alright, then." She clicked away. Harry sighed, he knew this date was going to be awkward, but he had no idea that it would be this bad. Here he was, with his school rival, on a date, about to drink butterbeer. Well, at least the butterbeer would help to calm him down. Madam Rosmerta clicked back over and set down the two butterbeers. Draco paid for them and she clicked off again.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said, "Now, why me?"  
  
"Why anybody? It can't be explained why anyone falls in love. I just did."  
  
"Love? Are you sure? Are you feeling ok? Are you sick? Are you under the Imperius curse?"  
  
"In order: Yes, Yes, Yes, No, and No." Draco laughed, "You're supposed to be the good guy. You're supposed to be trusting. Why can't you trust me?"  
  
"After all you did to me and my friends over the past six years? What did you expect me to do?"  
  
"You have a point. I probably don't deserve trust, but if you're willing to trust me, I'm willing to change. Permently. I've already begun to. After all, Hermione did agree to help me."  
  
"That's true. Hermione usually does have good judgement, but not always. This time she did."  
  
"So, you're enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Hmm," Harry closed his eyes, "Yes, I believe so." Draco smiled and leaned over the table.  
  
"Draco? Why are you so mmm..." Draco captured his lips with his own. He felt Harry lean into the kiss. Then he broke away, Draco was a little upset.  
  
"Er, we can't do this. Not now."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure."  
  
The afternoon and evening went on easily, full of small chats, jokes, and stories. Draco had never felt so lucky. Here he was, with Harry Potter, the most perfect person in this world, in Draco's opinion. It couldn't get any better. Unless, they continued seeing each other. Harry seemed to be having a good time, but would he see him again, or completely ignore him?   
  
_____  
  
"I think we should be going. We don't want to miss the Halloween banquet."  
  
"You're right." They stood up and left together. Hermione was just coming out of the post office.  
  
"Go with Hermione." Draco nudged him.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course, just one thing."  
  
"What?" Draco pulled him into a sweet kiss. Harry blinked when Draco left hurriedly.  
___  
  
"Er, Hermione!" She grinned and jogged over to Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry? How did it go?"  
  
"You knew it was Draco!"  
  
"Guilty as charged. Still, what happened?"  
  
"We talked." Harry started down the path to Hogwarts, "And I have to say that I kinda like him."  
  
"Ooh, I knew you would!" Hermione squealed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Woohoo! I am FINISHED!! Unless, you people want a FIFTH chapter?   
  
Let me know! 


End file.
